happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Lava Country Place
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Cultural Information |- ! Motto | } |- ! National Anthem | } |- ! Languages | } |- ! colspan="2" | Political Information |- ! Government Type | } |- ! Denonym | } |- ! Capitol | } |- ! Population | } |- ! Currency | } |- ! Political Division | } |- ! Leader | } |- ! National Religion | } |- ! Leachership Title | } |- ! Legislature | } |- ! Military | } |- ! colspan="2" | Historical Information |- ! Founded | } |- ! Predceeding State | } |- ! Now Part Of | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Lava Country Place '('Lava Cuntry Plase) is a nation state located in Happy World. The country is a fascist theocratic state controlled by the Church of the Children of Darrel and Carl. It is well known for it's bombastic, militant rhetoric, as well as it's unique language, Lava Country English, a broken, devolved form of English. History Lava Country Place was established on the frontiers of the first Happy City after the Church of the Children of Darrel and Carl failed to secure election to control of the city. A small scale cold war began between the two, which began to fizzle out by the time of the Herobrine Fever Pandemic. After Happy Nation was founded Lava City too declared statehood. Despite this, they have never expanded beyond the existing city-state borders they had before, with the exception of a large swath of uninhabitable desert along the border of the Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich. Geography Lava Country Place is almost exclusively desert, with the small city itself surrounded by nothingness. The eastern border is dotted with military fortifications, faced by the much more imposing border defenses of the Kaiserreichswehr. Government and Politics The country is controlled by the Church of the Children of Darrel and Carl, and is run as a religious police state. Carlgarysnow rules the country with absolute power, unrestrained by any kind of legislature or private enterprise. She controls the country as Supreme Mayor from the Lava Country Place Tower of Power. As Supreme High Priestess of the Church she exorcises complete control of the church as well. Foreign Policy Lava Country Place is infamous around the world for it's foreign policy. Much as Durkadurkastan is a parody of the Middle East, LCP is in some ways a parody of North Korea. It is well known for it's provocative actions and saber rattling, despite also being generally viewed as a joke by the world at large. They have a particularly bad relationship with the Kaiserreich, and have had an ongoing border dispute with them for some time. Military The unified armed forces of Lava Country Place is the Lava Country Place Soldier Guys. Lava Country Place Guys With Guns ''' The land forces of Lava Country boast poor weapons, no training, and modified civilian vehicles as "tanks". '''Lava Country Place Battle Boats The Navy uses a variety of civilian boats, modified with simple weapons and crude armor. The flagship is the LCPSWGONI Carldarrel, with a length of thirty feet and an armament of to .5 inch guns, this is the largest and most powerful ship in the fleet. Lava Country Place Shooter Planes The Air Force uses a variety of civilian bush planes with a number of crude weapons. Law Enforcement and Crime The Lava City Crime Defeaters handle general enforcement of both criminal and religious law. There is no court system, and officers generally dispense sentences at their discretion. Infrastructure The city has rudimentary roads, and steals power from Happy City, which is allowed out of pity. Running water is only in certain buildings and provided by wells. Basic sanitation is limited. Health The Miley Cyrus Medical Center provides the utmost in modern medical care free of charge to all comers. Such advanced drugs as tylenol and tums are available, as are an advanced wound suture system called "band-aids". All doctors have at least fifteen minutes of experience in Padeleki University (including mandatory 13 minutes religious instruction) before being issued a medical license. Culture Lava Country generally revolves around popular music and TV, with no real attempt to be original. Everything is controlled and regulated by the celebrity worship Church of Darrel and Carl. Of note is the language, Lava Country English, which is a mixture of devolved, simplistic English with no understanding of grammar and text message shorthand. Category:Countries Category:Lava Country Place Category:Church of the Children of Darrel and Carl Category:International Council Members